


Calliope

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Dark Non-sexual Edition [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Kinkfill, Mind Games, Nightmares, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tavros let's Gamzee know about his FLARP "accident" via Trollian, maybe very soon after it happened so Tav is still panicky and in crisis, not even close to adapting to his disability yet. Gamzee stays up all day clumsily trying to console his bro. He can't bring himself to step away from his husktop long enough to make something to eat, leading to him neglecting his pies. This results in a taste of sobriety, no where near full dark carnival, but maybe some distant calliope music. Tav eventually leaves the chat, maybe he cries himself out and falls asleep in his chair and Gamzee starts thinking about a certain Spider8itch.<br/>Here's where I want Gamzee to inadvertently use his chucklevoodoo for the first time. He starts imagining Vriska feeling what Tav feels and she ends up having a very vivid daymare about losing the use of her legs, with no explanation and no one to help. Maybe even throw in some possible consequences of her not being able to feed Spidermom.</p><p>*I don't mean to classify living with a disability in general as body horror, simply that I think Vriska's paralysis being induced by evil clown nightmare magic for the specific purpose of terrorizing her fits the bill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/8594.html?thread=15515538#cmt15515538  
> Point of interest, I actually wrote this before the cherubs were introduced. Funny how that works out.  
> I'm not particularly fond of this piece - not certain as to why.

Your scream ends abruptly, interrupted by an almost out-of-place _crunch_. Surprisingly, there’s no pain - was the cliff shorter than you thought? Did you land on some soft sand or washed-up seaweed?  
  
You try to stand, and can’t.  
  
You stare, horrified, down at your legs - more or less in serviceable condition, but not responding to any of your tentative commands. You run a hand along one thigh, then smack it frantically, without any kind of response.  
  
No. Please, god, no.  
  
You yank out your grubphone and tap out a message rapidly. You accidentally hit “send all” but don’t care - Karkat’s response is easily ignored in favor of Gamzee’s.  
  
adiosToreador [AT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]  
  
AT: aG JUST JUMPED ME OFF A CLIFF,  
AT: wITH MY BRAIN,  
AT: aND, uHH  
AT: mY LEGS, aLSO,  
AT: aND NOW, tHEY FEEL,  
AT: iNVISIBLE,  
AT: wOW, i'M SURE THERE WAS A BETTER WAY TO SAY THAT,  
AT: aNYWAY,  
AT: tHAT'S REALLY ALL THERE IS,  
AT: tO REPORT ON THE SUBJECT,  
AT: oF ME GETTING HURT,  
TC: wHoA mOtHeRFuCkEr, tHaT DoEsN’T sOuNd tOo GoOd  
TC: :o(  
AT: iT, uMMMM, REALLY ISN’T  
TC: MaN, cHiCa NeEdS To uP AnD MoThErFuCkInG ReLaX. SlAm A WiCkEd eLiXiR AnD CalM ThE FuCk DoWn.  
TC: MaYbE i sHoUlD TeLl hEr So.  
AT: nO, uM, pLEASE DON’T,  
AT: i MEAN, pLEASE DON’T, uHHH, lEAVE ME ALL ALONE, rIGHT NOW  
AT: i REALLY, cOULD USE A FRIEND, rIGHT ABOUT NOW,  
AT: aND YOU’RE, tHE ONLY ONE, uMMM, wHO RESPONDED  
TC: TaKE It eASy, LiL bRo.  
TC: I’m HeRe fOR YoU


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part I dislike. Should rewrite this some day.

You eventually find Tav at the bottom of the cliff, and carefully drag him back into his hive. The sun’s shining by the time he’s cried out and all motherfucking sleeping, head on your lap because there’s pretty much no motherfucking way of getting him into the recuperacoon.  
  
You card your fingers through his hair idly, thoughts swirling dark in your thinkpan. You’re numbly aware that you haven’t had a pie in a while, haven’t had anything, but it’s hard and worthless to concentrate on that when your little buddy is all hurting....  
  
Vriska should be the one hurting.  
  
She should.  
  
Knock her off a cliff JUMP UP AND DOWN ON HER PELVIS crush her under oversized clown feet PUNISH punish PUNISH she needs to _pay_...  
  
Tav whimpers as your fingers knot his hair - you smooth it out, stroking the fuzz on the side of his head, and think about spider-chica...


	3. Chapter 3

Your scream ends abruptly, interrupted by an almost out-of-place _crunch_. Your entire body burns and aches, particularly your spine. You try desperately to crawl upright, and with horror realize that you can’t move your legs at all.  
  
You drag yourself along, dazedly, not even sure where you’re going; agony lances through you with every motion, and finally you collapse. Trees with leering harlequin faces jeer at you; you swat away handlimb _branches_ but can’t do a thing as their roots bind you to the ground. You cry out as your legs are pierced, _sharpburningnumb_ all at once.  
  
Somehow you struggle away, blue blood marking your slugcrawl path. You’re on a grassy plain - the field by Tavros’s hive, you realize. But his hive isn’t there - all you see is a deep fissure in the ground and burnt patch of grass.  
  
You drag yourself over to the crevice, and gasp as your lusus leaps up, snapping at you with jaws far larger than normal, painted not with rainbow hues but every possible shade of your own blood.  
  
You try to throw yourself back but you don’t know how to operate a four-wheel device; your hands scrabble uselessly at the wheels as spidermom’s maw snaps closer and closer.  
  
You get yanked back and look almost in gratitude up at your rescuer, only to freeze as you recognize Gamzee - but not Gamzee, his face is melting and grinning razor sharp, paint puddling into something nightmarish and skull-like.  
  
He drags you back to the burnt patch of grass, where a throne that has always been there comes to your attention. He flops back in it, foot hooking the chair and pushing you back and forth over the destroyed vegetation. Multicolored ashes and the rank, metallic stink of death clue you in to its real purpose - a culling ground.  
  
Gamzee leers as you look fearfully over your shoulder - and then kicks you away, chair picking up speed until it falls apart and over the crevice you go, mom’s jaws snapping around you-  
  
You all but jump out of the slime, panting with terror on the messy floor of your hive. When you finally recover enough breath, you carefully look out a window - your lusus is still there, still the same size.  
  
You lean against a wall, one hand over your bloodpusher. Yeah. See? It was just a day terror. Everything’s fine.  
  
Except for the fact that the daymares keep happening, getting worse and worse over the perigees, to the point where you don’t even want to sleep. Paralysis is a common feature - you refuse to believe that it might be subconscious guilt over Tavros - and subjugglators sometimes moreso. Gamzee is always there, taunting you, and every time he welcomes you - to the dark carnival.


End file.
